ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 - Afternoon - Jon
Penny is waiting in one of the Dojo as She and Jon agreed, although Jon is running late due the Lucy/Hijack incident. "Boriiiiiing." She says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:28 PM Jon steps into the dojo, a duffel bag on his shoulder, wearing gym shorts, tennis shoes, and a tank top. "Boring? Hope you don't mean me?" He gives her a smile, one full of challenge. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:28 PM Penny herself is in a sportbra and shorts, barefoot. "Of so you didn't chicken out?" Penny grins. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:30 PM "Me? Chicken out? Never." He pulls off his shoes and socks, throwing them and his duffel bag against the wall. Then he pulls off his shirt and adds it to the pile. "Was afraid you might, though." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:32 PM "You got lucky last time, Gummi bear." Penny says. "But didn't your pa an' ma taught you bein' late was rude?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:33 PM Jon chuckled. "You're right. Sorry for making you wait." He moves to the area where his fight will begin. "But I wanted to make sure I was ready. You're fun, unlike the others." he pauses. "I mean in a fight." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:34 PM Penny puts on her gloves. "Same, Gummi bear, you beat me, fair an' square even, although, that was only 'cause I had made a tactical mistake. This time, it'll be different." She grins and put on her mouthguard.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:39 PM Jon doesn't both putting one in for himself. "I'm glad. Maybe I'll have a real Rival now. I was worried this place would be boring." He walks over and gets lower to the ground, preparing. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:42 PM Penny walks over to him putting her fists out against his and nodding, waiting for Jon's ready signal. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:45 PM Jon bumps back and then immediately attacks. From what he knew, she was faster and stronger than he was, but he had a bit more skill to balance it out. Benefits of training for so long. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:46 PM Penny tries to sidestep the hitand kicks at Jon's shin. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:48 PM Jon feels the pain, but goes for a grab the moment he can, the pain fading a moment after it came. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:50 PM Jon grabs at Penny's arm who elbows him with the other arm. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:53 PM He takes the hit and tries to grab the arm he had went for. He knew he was weaker than the small girl, but his healing ability gave him the ability to take more risks in a fight than most people would. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:54 PM Penny takes the opportunity to push Jon backward into the dojo wall Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 4:56 PM Jon grunts and tries to squirm away and gain some distance before he would attack again. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 4:59 PM Penny takes the opportunity to free herself and she comes closer, arms raised defensively. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:00 PM Jon takes a few feints then, kicks low, aiming for shins. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:01 PM Penny takes the hit falls down on the ground, she goes for Jon's leg, trying to pull him down. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:04 PM Jon falls down, still a little off balance from his earlier attack. "Damn girl," he says wth a grunt as she locks on to his leg. He tries to get it free with his other foot, with little success, then goes after upper leg, trying for a hold. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:05 PM Penny locks onto his leg and starts working on dislocating the joint. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:07 PM Jon realizes what's happening and sighs, letting go of her leg. "You win. No way I can get out of this with your crazy muscles." He doesn't seem sad or mad about it, though, just satisfied. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:08 PM Penny laughs, the mouth protector still in her mouth. "Too scared of a dislocated joint or two?" She teases him. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:10 PM Jon chuckles. "Nah, pain don't bother me and you know it. I just know when i'm beatin." He stands up, feeling his leg heal from the attempted dislocation. "Cause I know the minute I start to heal from that you'll just grab something else." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:11 PM "Well, last resort, I reckon you still need breathin'" Penny say with a wink. She wipes herself with a towel and starts walking toward the shower. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:13 PM "Yeah, still kinda need that. You want to shower alone this time?" He says it jokingly. Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:13 PM Penny freezes. "Yeah... We need to talk about that..." She says, the accent has dropped down a notch.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:14 PM Jon raises an eyebrow. "You ok?" Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:15 PM "It's just complicated..." She sighs. "I'd just broken up with my girl an' it was a rebound, an' now you're here I feel guilty for usin' you like that..." Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:23 PM Jon shrugs. "If it helps, I ain't one to care about that kind of stuff. Don't think I'm right for dating, anyway." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:52 PM "Oh, Gummi Bear, don,t say that, I'm sure there's a gal for ya." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:54 PM Jon shrugs. "Not about that. Just never worked out cause they didn't like that I spent all my free time trainin and fightin. Girls don't like being number two." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:54 PM "Just got to find yourself a fightin' gal." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:56 PM "Easier said than done," he said. "Sides, I ain't interested right now. All I wanna do is beat Rook right now." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:56 PM "Good luck." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:58 PM "Don't need luck, only skill." He starts to get his stuff. "Still, I know it sounds corny, but I'd like to still hang out and spar when we can. You're a pretty cool girl." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 5:59 PM "How about next week, little rematch, cause I reckon it's one-one right now." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 6:00 PM Jon smiles widely. "Next time is my win." Kali the HeterophobeToday at 6:00 PM "Dream on." Category:Roleplay Category:Jon Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay